


Broken Dreams.

by LisPhantomhive



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisPhantomhive/pseuds/LisPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident.<br/>A broken life.<br/>A broken dream.<br/>Taemin is falling into a dark pit that seems to be endless, but Minho is capable of jumping right behind him to pull him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accident.

SHINee made the final step to Lucifer's choreography, making the whole place explode in screams and cheers for them.

Taemin's eyes scanned the crowd, making him smile. Being with his friends, his new family, making his fans happy, dancing every time he needed, every time he wanted, was his dream. Since he was a small kid and watched a video of Michael Jackson making those awesome moves in front of millions of people, he knew he had to do that.

"Taemin-ah! Wake up!" Onew's voice snapped out of his thoughts, the leader was standing next to the other members, waiting for the little maknae to join them and finish the presentation.

"Ah, sorry!" He smiled, walking to them and standing next to Minho.

"Stop daydreaming." Minho placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair slightly.

The band started to wave goodbye to the crowd, receiving more screams, the crowd was going crazy, screaming their names and applauding.

"Thank you for coming!" Jonghyun took the hand of the others and bowed.

The band abandoned the stage, waving their hands one last time.

The staff thanks them for their work, giving them towels and bottles of water. Taemin sat on a small chair, pressing the towel to his face and relaxing his muscles, he was so tired but he loved it.

"So, what you were thinking?" Minho leaned over the wall next to him, a towel around his shoulders.

"Nothing important, I was just... grateful for all this." He smiled, opening the bottle and drinking his content, quickly.

"You're so sensitive, Minnie" Minho laughed, losing himself for a few seconds in the maknae’s smile "But don't lose yourself too much, we have another concert next week"

"I know, I know, but I think that every presentation is special in some way"

"Look at this, little Taemin is becoming a philosopher" Jonghyun wiped away some fake tears from his eyes.

"My little boy is growing up!" Key hugged the boy, making everyone laugh.

The manager arrived, calling them to the car "Hurry up, you have to rest for tomorrow practice" He said, sighting at their tired expressions.

The band bowed on last time to the staff and walked behind their manager, they were used to the exhausting routine but they kind of enjoyed the annoyed expression on his manager's face every time they showed him how "tired" they were.

Taemin wrapped his arms around his torso when they exited the building, it was late, almost two o'clock in the morning and, outside the warm and comfortable heat the dancing and people gave him, the night was freezing. Key told him millions of times to put on a jacket every time they finished a presentation but this time he thought his sweater was enough. Oh he was wrong.

"If Key see you like this, he's gonna be mad" Minho placed his jacket over his shoulders, surprising the other one.

"Hyung, it's not necessary, really... I don't want you to catch a cold." He touched the jacket, thinking on taking it off.

"I'm stronger than you." He smiled, walking faster to avoid Taemin's hand that tried to grab him.

The younger boy sighed, Minho was kind and he was always looking up for him.

The five of them entered the car, Minho taking the window seat to fall asleep while Taemin climbed behind him, followed by Onew and Jonghyun. Key sat on the front seat and waited for the driver. "Put on your seatbelt, Taemin" He said firmly.

"I'm fine, that thing it's uncomfortable!" He pouted.

"I'm not gonna ask you again" He warned, making everyone shiver.

"O-Okay, don't get angry, umma" Taemin stuttered, placing the thing around his waist but leaving it slightly loose.

The driver entered and the car started to move, Jonghyun was making funny faces with Onew while Key was looking at himself in the mirror. Minho was starting to feel asleep when Taemin poked him slightly with his finger "What? I want to sleep."

"I don't want you to sleep, hyung." he grinned, making the taller boy roll his eyes "You always sleep, wake up"

Minho slapped his hand away when Taemin kept poking his ribs, glaring slightly at the boy "I have the right to sleep, and I will get mad if you don't let me"

"You can't be scarier than Key umma"

"Don't try me, Taemin"

Taemin laughed, making Minho smile. He had such a cute laugh, he wish he could hear him for the rest of the trip.

Unfortunately, life isn't fair.

Minho was startled when a pair of lights appeared in front of the car, blinding him for a couple of minutes. His brain worked fast, realizing instantly what was happening.

"Taemin!" He screamed, trying to cover the smaller boy with his own body before the impact.

But it was too late.


	2. Critical.

Pain. 

It was the only thing Minho could feel when he regained consciousness. His eyes opened slowly, his vision was blurred, making the simple task of looking around, impossible.

What happened?

They finished a concert, they were going back to their dorm, he was talking to Taemin, Onew and Jonghyun were doing silly things, like always. Key was in the front, looking at himself in the mirror. Everything was fine, normal. So what happened?

After blinking several times, he was able to look around. The car seemed to be upside down, his head was pressed painfully on the roof "T-Taemin?" He asked, trying to turn his head to where his younger friend was, but it was too dark, he could only see blurred shadows that were not moving at all "Hyungs?"

He was becoming desperate when no one answered. What if he was the only one alive? No! He couldn't think of that, he needed to help them. Making an extreme effort, he tried to open the door, receiving only a piercing pain on his leg, making him whimper. Something was terribly wrong with it, the pain wasn't fading away, it was increasing.

Hearing another creak coming from the car, he used all his strength to push the door harder, opening it barely enough to get out. Unbuckling his seat belt, he hit the roof with all his weight, sending another shock of pain through his leg and body; after recovering, he crawled to get out of the piece of metal that used to be their car, whimpering again when the small pieces of glass dug in his hands and arms. When his body was out of the car, he was in the verge of losing consciousness. The pain in his leg was unbearable and now, his whole body was aching and screaming. He managed to lie on his back, panting to remain conscious. It was still dark but at least, the dim light that the post lamp was giving was enough to look around.

Not wanting to lose more precious time, he pushed himself up, sitting on the dirt and pieces of glass "Oh God..." He murmured in shock for the sight in front of him.

There was their car, upside down, with all the windows broken, even a tire was missing. In front of it, was a small truck, lying on one side with its lights still turned on; the front was totally crushed, indicating that the crash had been his fault. Minho wondered if the person inside of it was still alive.

His eyes moved to his leg when he felt another shot of pain, making him gasp. There was blood under his knee and he was sure that his shin wasn't able to bend that way, between all the blood, he could see something white, he didn't want to think about it but, maybe, it was his bone.

"I need to get help" He wasn't going to be able to stand up, he knew that, walking to the street and stopping a car was out of question. He couldn't scream, no one was going to hear him, it was three in the morning and it was nearly impossible to expect a car in this way, and, in the case there was one, it wasn't going to stop.

The fear inside him was reaching extreme levels, every second that passed by, was a second less in the life of his friends. He couldn't even bear the idea of losing them "My phone, my phone" He started to search desperately in all his pockets, but the pain was making his movements became erratic. Fortunately, he found it and dialed the emergency number.

_'Emergencies, what's your...'_

"I-I need help!" He screamed, not letting the women in the other line finish her sentence "Our car crashed and everyone is hurt!"

_'Sir, calm down, I need you to give me the place where the accident occurred'_

"I don't know where exactly but it was in Seoul’s principal road" He answered, trying to recall the last sing he saw before the accident "Mile 9, I think, I don't know!"

_'Okay, don't worry, Sir. An ambulance is on its way'_ She said, trying to calm the boy _'Could you tell me how many people got hurt and how is their condition?'_

"We were six of us and I think I'm the only one conscious" He glanced at the car "I was the only one who was able to get out"

_'Is there fire? If it's, I need you to get away from it. How is your condition?'_

"There's no fire and I could never leave them!" How does she even suggest that? "My leg is broken and I don't know what else. Why are you taking so long?!"

_'The ambulance will arrive in just a few minutes, please remain calm'_

How could she ask that? He always thought that the phone calls he heard on the news where the people couldn't remain calm even after they were told that the help was on his way were strange. But now, he could understand them completely.

The women kept asking different questions, like how old he was, what he was doing that late at night and some other irrelevant things. Minho didn't told her who they were, the whole world would knew what happened in the morning.

After what felt like hours, he heard the distinctive sound of the ambulance siren coming closer. He felt his heartbeat increasing; he was a few seconds of knowing how his family was.

"It's near here!" He heard a scream of a man and the lights illuminated the place.

"Help! It's right here!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to crawl and make noise.

After a couple of seconds, a lot of people appeared. Most of them ran to the car, using flashlights to see inside. Minho's eyes stared at it, trying desperately to see the state of them, he wanted to see Taemin, he wanted to know is he was able to protect him just a little. But a paramedic appeared in front of him.

"Are you the one who called the ambulance?" He asked, helping him to lie on the ground "Don't move too much, we don't know how badly you’re hurt"

"Y-Yes, I am" He murmured, biting his lip at the intense pain.

"Your leg is broken, pretty badly. I'll need to snap your bone back to its original place before immobilizing it"

Minho nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. He closed his eyes, bracing for the pain but failing, he screamed when the crack reached his ears.

Another man appeared when the other finished wrapping his leg, he was carrying a large plastic plant. He placed it at his side and put a cervical collar around his neck, forcing him to look at the sky. He felt a couple of arms grabbing him carefully and place him on the plank. He was lifted off the ground and carried to were the red and blue flashing lights where. He looked at the car, hopping to see anything of his Hyungs.

"His situation is critical, we have to take him to the hospital immediately" He heard another people talking hurriedly. He saw blonde hair, was it Key or Jonghyun? All he could do was pray for him to be fine.

"Aren't they part of SHINee?" He hear someone whisper, making him roll his eyes. It wasn't time to talk about that, they needed help!

"I think so, such a horrible accident, they're so young..."

He was placed on a gurney before being lifted into the ambulance. A girl took a small gauze and started to clean something from his face, he didn't even know he had cuts until the intense burning sensation told him. She kept cleaning and treating his injuries for a long time, he was desperate and he needed to know what was happening. He just heard two ambulances departing quickly making him feel more scared, his mind was imagining the worst scenario.

He gasped when something sharp was jammed in his arm "Sorry, is just the IV" The girls smiled softly.

"How are the others?" He murmured.

"I don't know, I have been here with you all the time" She sighed.

"P-Please, I need to know"

"Wait just a moment" She sighed, walking off the ambulance before checking all the machines attached to Minho.

Minho smiled for the first time, he was grateful that she did that for him.

The girl returned and sat next to him, knocking slightly at the small window behind the driver. Minho heard the doors been closed and the car started to move, making him nervous.

"Two of them were already taken to the hospital, their situation was critical. They were the two in the front"

Key and the driver.

"The other two have some broken bones but their lives are not at risk" She wrote something on a sheet "They were on the back seat"

Onew and Jonghyun, or maybe, Taemin.

"Unfortunately, there's still one inside in the car" Minho froze "His waist and legs are trapped by the crushed car and they can't take him out"

"Who?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know your names" She kept writing "I think is the younger one"

No. It couldn't.

No Taemin.

"Ta-Taemin" He tried to sit but the leashes keeping him still made it impossible.

"Hey! Calm down, they'll take him out, I assure you" She left the paper on the seat, and pushed him delicately.

"I have to be with him!" He shouted, hating the cervical collar and the bandages on his leg.

"You need to calm down, you're injured as well and you need to go to the hospital now!" She took out a small bottle and a needle "I'm sorry but is for your own good"

Minho gasped when the needle entered his skin and the liquid inside it entered his blood stream.

He was about to fight against the leashes again when he felt heavy, his thoughts became dizzy and he couldn't see well. He tried to fought, to stay awake but it was nearly impossible, he felt incredibly tired and that he needed to sleep.

"Just go to sleep for a bit" He heard her.

_'But I can’t...Taemin, he needs me.'_ He was sure how scared the maknae was, he needed someone beside him and no one was there.

 He felt a single tear felt from his eye, he wasn't the type of person who cries but he was so scared.

He couldn't lose Taemin.

The dancer's image was the last thing his foggy mind recalled before falling into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor babies...  
> Oh well, thank you so much for all the kudos this storie had received and the comments too ^-^  
> Please keep supporting it~  
> Don't forget to leave me a lovely review down there.  
> Bye-Bye!


	3. Still alive.

When Minho opened his eyes, he noticed he wasn't in the ambulance anymore, the ceiling was white and there was much more light than before.

He raised his hands to rub his eyes, noticing there were thick bandages wrapped around them. He could feel something covering small portions of his face and an unfamiliar sensation at the back of his head, it felt like if something was stuck in his skin. He didn't like it at all.

At least, he didn't have the cervical collar anymore and was able to look around. The hospital bed he was in was far more comfortable than the gurney, without all that leashes pinning him to it, his leg was encased in a heavy cast from his knee to his feet, he couldn't move it. There was a uncomfortable needle in his hand, connected to some bags hanging from the wheeled metal support. A machine was attached to his index finger, emitting a familiar beeping sound. He could also feel something inside his nostrils, giving him more oxygen.

His eyes darted to the front when he heard another beeping sound apart from his own, what he found made his eyes widen.

"Onew Hyung!" He called for his bandmate who was lying on a bed in front of him.

The leader's eyes were closed and he had a big cut above his right eyebrow that was stitched with no less than five points. There was a gauze covering most of his left cheek and a bandage wrapped around his head, his left arm had a cast from his hand to above his elbow. He looked paler than his normal color and he had a pained expression, making Minho worried at the though that he was in pain.

He was about to call him again when the door in his room opened. A man in his late fifties walked in and smiled at the sight of him awake "Mister Choi Minho?"

"Yes... I am." He answered, gasping when he saw a couple of nurses pushing in a gurney with Jonghyun lying on it "Jonghyun Hyung!"

"I'm glad you're awake. How do you feel?" He continued, looking at the boy being put in the bed left.

"I... My body hurts" He wished they were awake, he was afraid of asking how Taemin and Key were.

"Don't worry, thankfully, your injuries aren't life threatening and your recovery will be fine" He took a clipboard and looked at it "You're not allergic at any medicament and that will help us"

"How are they?" He asked looking at his friends.

"Fine, but I think I'll need to wait for they to wake up-" He was cut when someone groaned.

"My head..." Onew pressed his hand to his temple, wincing at the pain he caused. He opened his eyes, blinking several time before focusing at the person in the bed in front of his "M-Minho!" He screamed, trying to walk to him. That's when he noticed all the things that were wrong with his surroundings. He couldn't move his left arm at all and his whole body was aching "W-What happened?"

"We had a car accident" Minho whispered, feeling slightly relieved.

"A what?" No, he couldn't believe it.

"You were involved in a car crash, mister Lee Jin Ki. You're in the central hospital." The doctor said, looking at the confused face in front of him "You broke your arm and have some serious cuts on your face and arms, but you'll be fine."

"How did this happened?" He couldn't believe it, it had to be a nightmare "How are the others?!" He looked at Minho's concerned eyes.

"I don't know. You're the first one to wake up" If he only knew how desperate he was for knowing the answer to that question "Jonghyun Hyung is there" He pointed at his friend that was still unconscious.

"God, God..." He whimpered, feeling tears coming to his eyes.

"Your partner, Kim Jonghyun, is out of danger. His right wrist is broken and has a contracture on his neck, we'll have to wait for him to wake up to discard further damage."

Minho sighed, at least two were fine but Key and the most important for him remain unknown.

"I'll be back when he's conscious"

"W-Wait! Could you tell us how our other two friends are?" Onew raised his head, showing his teary eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much, they're still in intensive care. The youngest one, Lee Taemin, arrived not long ago." He sighed "I hope I can give you better news when I come back."

The man exited the room, leaving the other two alone.

"This has to be a nightmare..." Onew whispered, bringing his arm to his eyes "Why does Taemin arrived just now?"

"The girl from the ambulance told me he was trapped inside the car, that the car trapped his waist and legs" Minho voice was breaking, he wanted to cry, the fear was too much.

"Taemin... Key..." Onew was crying, his voice was trembling and Minho could see how the sobs were shaking his body.

"Where in the world I am?" Both of them turned to see Jonghyun starting to wake up.

"Where here! Jonghyun, calm down" Onew called out, trying to calm his friend that was fighting to sit up.

“Hyung?" The other gave up, feeling his neck start to hurt "What happened? Where are we?"

"W-We're in the hospital, we had an accident..."

"Where are the others?!" He became desperate, he couldn't rise his head, he couldn't push himself up for the cast on his arm.

"I'm here, but we don't know how Key and Taemin are" Minho closed his eyes "They're still in intensive care"

Jonghyun felt tears coming to his eyes and almost immediately, he started to cry. As Onew and Minho, he couldn't believe something like that could ever happen to them. Everything was fine, going as normal as always. They're going to his dorm, were they were going eat something light made by Key and then go to bed. "Why?" He asked, everything went wrong in seconds.

"W-We need to be strong" Minho tried to keep strong for them, for Taemin.

"Good to see you awake, Kim Jonghyun" The doctor entered again "How do you feel?"

"How am I supposed to answer that? Everything is wrong!" He screamed between sobs.

The doctor sighed and walked to him. Minho and Onew watched as he started to check everything, he asked his name, his age, and other personal information. He asked him to move his arms and his toes. After a couple of minutes, he walked to the door again.

"Everything seems to be fine" He smiled softly "As I said, I have more information about your friends"

Minho felt his heart beating loudly against his chest, Onew clenched his fist and Jonghyun tried to calm his crying in order to listen.

"Kim Ki Bum have three broken ribs, his right arm had an exposed fracture and a severe blow on his head. He received the impact first for being on the front" He started, making everyone felt they were going to pass out "He's in coma but it’s not a severe kind, we expect him to wake up in the next hours or days. Then we will be able to see if there's a mayor problem."

Jonghyun started to cry again. That couldn't be happening to _his_ Key.

"The other one, Lee Taemin, had a severe injury on his back. The impact caused the seats to fold backwards, trapping his legs and waist with all his force against the metallic base... We don't know how big is the damage on his spine."

That's when Minho broke down. He hid his face behind his hands in a futile attempt to avoid being seen, he started to cry, sobbing and whimpering, making his body scream in pain. Taemin didn't deserved that, he was the youngest member and the last thing he could ever expect was to be involved in something so horrible. He wished he could be the one on intensive care, he didn't care if his live was at risk, he needed to save Taemin.

"Can we see them?" Onew asked, keeping his hand in front of his mouth.

"Not now, the three of you have to wait for the results of some tests we made you. We need to be hundred percent sure you're completely fine."

The room felt in silence once again, only the whimpers from Minho and the sobbing from Jonghyun filled the room.

"I'll return to my work. I'll keep you informed" He bowed slightly, turning to exit the room.

"T-Thank you" Minho stuttered.

"We need to be strong, goddammit!" Jonghyun screamed, making Onew and Minho turn to him "What is gonna say Key if he sees us being so negative?!"

"W-We don’t even know if he's..."

"Don't you dare to say that again! Don't even think it!"

Both of them were surprised, usually, Jonghyun was the first one to broke down, the first to see the bad things of a situation. It wasn't very him being strong and optimist.

That only said that they were bad.

"We need to stop thinking such stupid things. We'll have enough with Key being annoying for the scars he'll have and Taemin being noisy for not being able to dance for one minute" Onew smiled.

"I won't go with him to get creams and I'll use earplugs to avoid their whining" Minho tried to smile, tried be positive, but it was too hard.

"We're still alive!" Onew closed his eyes "We can keep going"

Because life was the most valuable thing, nothing could be worse than losing their lives.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter :D  
> My poor babies, I don't know why I make them suffer like this...  
> Anyway, thank you so much for all the love ^^  
> Don't forget to leave your opinion down there!  
> Bye and thank for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Soo~ I hope this looks interesting for you. I'll really appreciate a review from you, they always help a lot.  
> I want to apologize for the mistakes I'll surely have. I don't have a betta and, english isn't my mother language so, please forgive me!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
